Sky Sharks for World Peace
by Abarero
Summary: 1941 Allied Forces Gen-fic. The plane suited all of them, really; childish on one hand, but sure to be a great fighter once you gave it a chance.


**Sky Sharks for World Peace**

The five nations were all gathered in an airplane hangar for something America had told them was "very important to the success of their operations in the war!" They were, of course, skeptical as always with America's plans; but they humored the younger nation all the same.

America was standing in full aviator gear, practically bouncing in excitement, next to a plane covered up with a tarp.

"This is our new plane design, specifically made to incite fear into the enemy! We noticed how some of those Germans were decorating their planes and figured we could turn that idea right back at them. I present to you- the terror of the skies! The fiercest flying machine ever to grace the air. I give you- the sky shark!" America proclaimed, proudly yanking the tarp free and unveiling the gaudy nose art on his new plane.

France raised an eyebrow, "...is that supposed to be art? I much prefer the ones you have with the lovely ladies in the skimpy..."

"What's it even supposed to be?" England cut in, frowning.

America huffed up his chest, "I said it's a sky shark!"

"A what?"

"A _sky_ shark! Check out the teeth! Get it? It'll awesomely chomp our enemies right out of the sky!"

Russia smiled. "It seems to be more humorous than intimidating, yes?"

Deflating, America turned to the last person- ready for him to also deem it juvenile or idiotic like everyone else did. He was trying! And the pilots he spoke to always liked the bright colors and logos, so it totally boosted morale!

"I'll take it, aru!" China said. "I believe it will work well for that volunteer unit we've been putting together, America."

"Yeah! The Flying Tigers would love this!" America said with a grin, thrilled that at least _someone_ appreciated his effort.

France and England whipped their heads around in shock, while Russia just cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Mon dieu, you must be joking?"

"China," England lowered his voice, "are you serious?"

He nodded. "I like it, aru."

"If China will use the silly American aircraft, I will too," Russia spoke up in an eerily calm voice. "My soldiers will at least find it amusing, I am certain."

"Or it'll scare them because they're wussies," America muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Russia turned a taut smile towards America, who faltered a moment in smiling at China when he felt Russia's icy glare on him.

"Oh nothing," America replied with a forced grin at Russia.

"I'll take a few," France added as he took a step forward, not wanting to be left out, "if you'll throw in some of those buxom ladies on the sides of the plane."

America chuckled, "I'll see what I can do for you, France."

With a huff, England crossed his arms and strode over to the plane. "Well, don't get me wrong. It's not that I _like_ the bloody thing. But we're a bit tight on supplies and I think some of our boys in No. 112 down in North Africa might like it. We'll let them test it out first, if that's all right with you America?"

Looking as if the next ten years worth of Christmases had come early, America turned to face England.

"England, y-you too?"

"Git, as if I haven't been getting supplies from you for awhile now. Don't act like this is something new!" England shot back, his hackles raised. But America caught that edge of a smile as the older nation turned with a huff to hide his blushing cheeks. England was so weird sometimes.

With a sweeping look around at the four older nations, America allowed himself a proud smile. He'd succeeded in convincing them to use his new plane. This was so awesome!

Stretching his arm out, he looped one around England and another around China, tugging the two snug against his sides.

"Thanks guys, really! I know I can't help much right now, but the boss and I- we're trying our hardest. It's just people are worried, after the last war and the stock market and all… But, we'll figure it out! I might have to divert some excess shipment from you, England, to China, since people back home don't exactly all know about China and I's little side project, but I'm sure we can figure it all out. We can all work together for the sake of justice and world peace!"

"I'll take some nice looking nurses if you want to send those my way too, Amérique," France sidled up behind America and murmured in his ear.

America sighed. "France, get your hand off my ass."

"Ah, but I am just showing my _appreciation_, mon ami."

"France…" he warned.

"Fine fine, a more American style embrace then," France relented, wrapping his arms around America and China's shoulders from behind.

England rolled his eyes and China sighed in resignation, used to France's antics ever since they'd bailed him out.

France blinked, feeling a hand on his back dipping lower. "Ah, but I see you are paying me back, oui?"

America blinked. "Huh? That's not _my_ hand."

"Then whose is…"

"It's just me, da," Russia's sweet lilt of a voice said from behind all four of them, his other hand coming up to settle on America's shoulder in a rather too-firm grip. "I figured I should be a part of this group hug, yes?"

France yelped and jumped forward, knocking England, America and China to the ground. The trio barely had a moment to curse and swear before France himself toppled down on top of them followed by Russia.

"Ow! Get your elbow out of my side, frog!"

"That is not my elbow. I think my elbow is between Amérique's firm thighs…"

"France, that is so gross! Move it away now!"

"Stop molesting everyone, you wine bastard or I'll pluck your beard out!"

"Oh? Is that so? I would like to see you try!"

"This is totally not awesome you guys! Stop arguing and move!"

"This is very warm. We sometimes cuddle like this back home during bitter winter time."

Beneath all the bickering and squabbling at the bottom of the pile, China propped himself up on an elbow and glanced over at the plane sitting there grinning toothily at them all with its shark-face paint job.

He sighed. The plane suited all of them, really; childish on one hand, but sure to be a great fighter once you gave it a chance.

Allowing himself a small smile, China tugged himself free from the pile and then began extracting the others one by one, thinking to himself that perhaps they _could_ work together for the justice and peace America dreamed of. It wasn't such a crazy idea, after all.

* * *

Notes:  
[1] The plane referenced in this is the Curtiss P-40, also called a Warhawk, Tomahawk, or Kittyhawk. The Royal Air Force's No. 112 Squadron was a the first to operate Tomahawks, in North Africa, and the unit was the first to feature the "shark mouth" logo, copying similar markings on some Luftwaffe Messerschmitt Bf 110 twin-engine fighters. Inspired by 112 Squadron's usage of them in North Africa, the "shark mouth" logo's usage on the sides of the P-40's nose was most famously used by the Flying Tigers in China.

[2] The RAF No. 112 Squadron was nicknamed "The Shark Squadron", an allusion to the fact that it was the first unit from any air force to use the famous "shark mouth" logo on Curtiss P-40s.

[3] The Flying Tigers was the popular name of the 1st American Volunteer Group (AVG) of the Chinese Air Force in 1941-1942. It trained in Burma before the American entry into World War II with the mission of defending China against Japanese forces. Arguably, the group was a private military contractor, and for that reason the volunteers have sometimes been called mercenaries.


End file.
